Icy Blue Eyes
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony and Gibbs at the end of the case. Spoilers for "Ignition" S7.11.


**Just a short one, completely separate from "Taken." My slashy heart nearly burst at the end of "Ignition" with that look between Gibbs and Tony. Le sigh! Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue is verbatim from the show, but no disrespect is meant. Really, I loved the episode!**

**Icy Blue Eyes**

Tony flipped over the card, smiling at the ace he pulled from the deck, fitting it above the other cards on the desk. The IT geeks had disabled all the games on the NCIS computers—Vance's orders, he was sure—so Tony resorted to old school solitaire as he waited for Gibbs to leave MTAC. He pushed aside the scraps of food resting on this desk as well. Tony had gone foraging in the break room fridge and had found the lunch that McGee hadn't eaten, the probie's mind too filled with jet packs and his first case lead to worry about something so mundane as eating. But the sandwich, crackers and apple hadn't filled Tony up and he hoped Gibbs wouldn't be too much longer.

Tony absently flipped another card when that feeling came over him. The one that said Gibbs was in the room, heading toward him. The weird, almost psychic connection he'd had with the older man from day one had only intensified once they became lovers. It was now wrapped up in longing and lust and that other pesky "L" word neither of them had said yet, but Tony was sure they both felt. He glanced up as Gibbs came around his desk, wondering at the look of concentration on his face.

"I want to see more pictures of her," he said, laying the sheet of paper with M. Allison Hart's picture on to Tony's desk.

Tony tossed the cards down and picked up his keyboard.

"Yeah, me, too." The computer screen buzzed at Tony entered the criteria. "I get your fascination, Boss. She is a spellbinder. You could get lost in those…icy blue eyes."

With a smile Tony looked at Gibbs, finding the older man had turned to Tony. Gibbs' own blue eyes held Tony's gaze until he the younger agent turned away, suddenly flustered. Tony swallowed and continued to tap on the keyboard. "It was a little weird though, how she seemed to know me before we even met. And not just me, either, but you, us." He succeeded in finding more photos of the lawyer.

"There," Gibbs said, pointing to a photo on the screen. "That one, right there."

Tony tapped the keys and the photo enlarged. "Is that her and Colonel Bell?" Tony watched as Gibbs unfolded the article about Bell that McGee had printed for him. "Bell sent her," he said. "How did you know?"

Gibbs opened a pen and drew a circle around something on the photo of Bell. "Her hand," he said, moving his pen to the picture of Hart and circling there as well. "His shoulder." He tossed the pen down and moved across to his desk. "The photo's been cropped."

"Huh." Tony picked up both photos and contemplated. "You got that off a pinky." As always, Tony was awed by Gibbs' investigative instincts. He looked at Gibbs across the bull pen. "What do you think they're up to?"

Gibbs didn't answer, sitting quietly and sinking into "deep think" mode, as Tony called it. With a sigh, Tony knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and removed his keyboard from his desk, picking up the deck of cards again. His stomach rumbled and his mind flipped through the rest of the food in the fridge.

Two games of solitaire later Tony looked up to find Gibbs ready to leave, an eyebrow cocked in question. Tony smiled an apology and grabbed his coat, picking up his bag from the floor and following Gibbs to the elevator.

The doors had barely closed when the emergency switch was flipped, the lights going gray inside the small box. Tony found himself pressed up against the wall of the elevator, hot, insistent lips on his, a hard and excited body covering his from shoulders to toes. Tony could do nothing but respond, his mouth opening against the pressure, his tongue dueling with Gibbs' as it pressed inside, taking ownership of Tony. His hand slid up to Gibbs' head, fingers slipping through the short silver strands. He moaned as a strong thigh moved between Tony's legs, pressing hard against his already hard cock.

Tony gulped in air as Gibbs moved from Tony's mouth to his jaw, nibbling a line along the skin to his ear.

"So, you liked her icy blue eyes, did you?" Gibbs' breath was hot, his words whispered. "Thought she was spellbinding?"

Tony smiled at the jealousy in his voice. "Oh, yeah," he replied, pushing this along a bit further.

His agreement was met with a growl as Gibbs' mouth claimed his again, one hand going to Tony's hips and pulling him even closer, rubbing his aching cock against' Gibbs thigh hard. The other hand was pushing inside the back of Tony's pants, grabbing at the warm flesh of his ass, slipping between his cheeks as far as he could despite the tightness of the slacks.

Gibbs raised his head, catching Tony's smile. "You're playing with fire, DiNozzo," Gibbs warned, pulling a hand up to grasp Tony's hair, angling his head back. "And you do not want to get burned."

"Don't I, Boss?" He saw Gibbs' blue eyes flame and Tony's smiled widened. There, that's what he wanted. That heat, that smoldering want that made Tony's knees turn to water.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jethro." Tony's hands reached up to frame Gibbs' face. "Yours are they only eyes I want on me."

Gibbs shuddered a bit as Tony's fingers feathered down his face to his neck, pausing to test the pulse jumping at his throat.

"Your eyes burn me, Jethro," Tony continued. "Every look, every glance, the way they peer into my soul when you enter my body…"

Another Gibbs shudder.

"So while I may think she's pretty, she's nothing to me. You, on the other hand, are everything. You're the one I want. On my six, in my bed, in my life."

Bright blue eyes met emotional green ones. Gibbs swallowed, the words almost spoken when it happened.

Tony's stomach rumbled.

Loudly.

The sound of hunger broke the mood, both men laughing as the moment passed. Gibbs pulled away from Tony, working the other man's clothes straight as Tony slapped his hair down, mussed from Gibbs' fingers. "Guess I'd better feed you, huh?" Gibbs said, flipping the emergency stop button back on.

Tony nodded. "This man cannot live on love alone, Jethro," he said, slipping that pesky "L" word in there without noticing.

But Gibbs did notice. Yeah, it was time, he thought, happy to have a second opportunity to say it tonight. "Let's go then, Tony," Gibbs said, walking out of the now open elevator doors. "Sooner you get what you need, the sooner I get to tell you I love you." He moved past Tony to his car parked a few spaces away from the elevator.

Tony froze at the words. Gibbs opened his car door and looked back, smiling at Tony's shocked face. "DiNozzo!" he said. "Get in the car!"

Tony heart started beating again as he raced to the Charger. "On it, Boss!"


End file.
